


Daily Life

by Sai_Shuu_Academy



Series: NDRV3 College AU [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amami no youre gonna make toujou fall over, Blushing, Crushes, Dirty Jokes, Kissing, Matchmaking, Swearing, giant crushes, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Shuu_Academy/pseuds/Sai_Shuu_Academy
Summary: Akamatsu decides to help Saihara with his giant crush. Amami also helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Giant Crushes Might Lead to Kissing
> 
> Basically, take place before any of the other works in the College AU series, this is when Saihara had a huge crush on Momota and was too shy to tell him. So this is the story of how Akamatsu and Amami become matchmakers. Amami seems to be strangely good at a lot of things, so he's pretty helpful. Or not.

"Ah- Akamatsu-san? What are you doing here?" The black-clad boy asked. "Shouldn't you be at your dorm by now?" Saihara asked.

"I mean, sure, but I wanted to talk to you. And don't think you can get out of this." Akamatsu added.

"What is it?" He inquired.

She smiled warmly. "Can you come with me?"

With his consent, she took his wrist in her hand and began to pull him towards the stairs, leading him down to the first floor of the dormitories. She then took him outside, dragging him along across the street. They stopped at the small shop across the street, selling sweets and drinks. Akamatsu sat him down at a table for four, and waited.

"Um, Akamatsu-san, why didn't you get us one of those tables?" Saihara questioned, pointing to one of the two-seated tables, painted pastel pink, blue, green, and purple, similar to the rest of the shop. 

"Because we're waiting for someone." She answered simply.

"Okay then..." He stared out the window, watching wispy clouds drift over to partially cover the full moon. The stars twinkled, making the streetlights look darker than they were. 

Saihara was startled out of his trance when two figures came into the store, the two approaching the counter and ordering. Once the second was done ordering, the first looked around before seeing their table. His green eyes glistened, and Saihara knew who Akamatsu had invited. 

Amami beckoned the other person with a small wave, and they turned, making Saihara tense. Momota followed Amami to the table, and Akamatsu greeted them and invited them to sit down. Amami sat next to Akamatsu, leaving Momota too take the seat between him and Saihara.

"Oh, hey Saihara. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Uh, I was with Akamatsu." He explained awkwardly.

"Oh. Right." Momota scratched the back of his head.

In the background, Amami took Akamatsu's hand, seemingly looking at her nails. He commented something that Saihara couldn't hear, and Akamatsu laughed.

"I've only been writing papers and dragging Saihara to this place once a week. They shouldn't be that chipped." In response, Amami held up her hand with a deadpan expression. "Hey, they aren't that bad!"

"You know how I am, Akamatsu-san." He smiled, dropping her hand. 

"Um... What are you guys talking about?" Momota asked.

Akamatsu smiled. "Oh, Amami somehow knows how to give manicures, so I've been going to him for a while to fix my nails." She said, holding up her hand for the two to see the light pink polish, striped with an amethyst purple.

"Nice." Momota commented. "But seriously, Amami, is there something you're bad at?"

"I'm calling it - he's bad at being bad at things." Akamatsu joked.

"Well, I don't think I'm good with people. I act so weird, people that don't know me think I'm suspicious." He admitted.

"What? You're good with people, Amami-kun." Saihara interjected.

Amami shook his head. "Seriously? I still can't get Iruma-san be okay with my presence. Same with Hoshi-kun." 

Momota scoffed. "Those two are fucking idiots. Iruma's a brain-dead bitch, and Hoshi's a smug bastard." He commented.

"Okay, I get it, but what about that one girl, with the dark black hair, she and her boyfriend could probably be Saihara's parents, freckles, super cold?" Amami asked.

"You mean Ikusaba-san?" Saihara asked. "And Naegi-kun?"

"Yeah, those two." 

"They're in their own circles." Akamatsu said.

"Okay, fine... What about Ouma-kun and Kiibo-kun?"

"Ouma-kun doesn't usually get along well with people, and Kiibo-kun's a bit shy." Akamatsu said. 

"And they aren't even that distant from people. I've gotten pretty close to Kiibo-kun, and Ouma-kun and Kiibo-kun just come in the same package." Saihara commented.

"Yeah. Despite Ouma's teasing and name-calling, apparently they're really close. Like,  _really close._ " Momota added.

Akamatsu perked up. "What level of close?"

"Giant crushes, I think?"

Amami chuckled. "It's as if everyone we know has a giant crush on someone else. Or they're dating that person they have a giant crush on." He laughed.

"Everyone?" Momota took the chance to tease the green-haired boy. "Even you, Amami?"

Amami tensed, a strange, startled sound erupting from his throat. "N-No..."

"You totally do!" Akamatsu exclaimed. "Who is it?"

"Eh?!" Amami blushed brightly. "I'm not going to tell you guys!" He protested. Akamatsu out her hands on his shoulders, bringing his face close to hers.

"Come on, Amami-kun, why can't you tell us?" She asked, pouting slightly.

"H-Hey, why did you get so close?!" His face was growing redder, if possible, and covered his eyes with one ring-covered hand. 

Saihara seemed to notice something other than the spectacle in front of them. "Hey guys, the drinks are here." Akamatsu sat back down in her pink chair, brushing off her skirt. Amami righted himself, watching the pink table closely as a familiar waitress approached their table.

"Hi, Toujou-san. You work here?" Saihara asked. 

The green-haired girl nodded, smiling. "Yes, I work a part-time job here when I don't have classes." She said.

"That's great. I haven't seen you here before." Akamatsu commented.

"I only began a week and a half ago. I don't blame you for not seeing me, Akamatsu-san." She raised an eyebrow at Amami, who was still staring intently into the table, looking as if he wanted to melt into his green chair. She placed down their drinks, each of them taking theirs and Akamatsu pushing Amami's toward him. 

Saihara took a sip of his drink - blueberry bubble tea - and watched as Momota snickered at Amami's red face. The other looks up for a moment to grab his drink - a flavor that Saihara didn't recognize - and hold it close to his chest, taking small sips from it. Akamatsu had ordered her usual, a strawberry bubble tea with blueberry bubbles, and giggled as Amami huffed at Momota.

After exchanging a few words with Akamatsu, Toujou left, walking back behind the counter. Saihara jumped when Momota looked at him expectantly. 

"Yes...?" He asked.

"I don't think he heard you, Momota-kun." Akamatsu interjected.

"Well then, Saihara, can I talk to you after we go? I have to ask you something." He scratched the back of his head again.

"S-Sure."  _Why did you stutter?!_ "Sure." He responded.

"Great." Momota turned back to the other two at the table. Akamatsu was smiling pleasantly. Amami had looked up slightly, light green eyes glinting in the dim light. "What's up?" Momota asked, confused.

"Nothing." The two said in unison. Amami straightened, face returning to its usual complexion. He looked at Akamatsu.

"Hey, Akamatsu-san, I need to get something from the dorms. Could you come with me?" She nodded, standing up. 

"Sorry to leave on such short notice, Saihara-kun. See you tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder as she grabbed her drink and followed Amami out of the shop.

"So, looks like it's just me and you, huh Saihara?" Momota commented.

"Yeah... Hey, what did you need to ask? I mean, now that those two are gone, you can ask." Saihara replied.

"Well... I just wanted to ask..." He blushed.  _Wait, he's blushing?_ "Um, well..."

"Yes...?" Saihara asked. 

"W-Will you be my boyfriend?" Momota stuttered.

Saihara's eyes widened. "Momota-kun..." 

"It's okay if you say no, I mean, it isn't like you  _have_ to say yes, I'm a tough guy. I can take a rejection from my crush who is also my good friend-" Saihara cut him off by leaning in and pressing his lips to Momota's for a moment.

"Does that answer your question?" Saihara asked. Momota nodded, pulling Saihara in for another, longer kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amami and Akamatsu were watching the scene on Amami's laptop. 

Akamatsu let out a cheer as the two kissed. "Yes! Success!" 

"We should thank Toujou-san later. For the camera." Amami suggested.

"Finally." Toujou's soft giggle could be heard through the speakers. "You two owe me." 

"Got it, Toujou-san." Akamatsu replied, knowing she heard it through the earpiece they had given her. 

The three watched as the pair broke apart, taking their drinks and waving to Toujou as they left the shop.

"You know, I think I should feel bad for Kiibo-kun and Ouma-kun." Akamatsu said.

"Why is that?" Amami asked.

"Well, they both sleep lightly, sometimes Kiibo doesn't at all, and aren't those two right next door to them?" She asked.

"Yep." Amami laughed, hearing Toujou laugh as well. "Although I don't have any regrets. And honestly, I probably will only feel bad if I hear it from here." 

Akamatsu snorted a laugh. "The sound wouldn't reach two doors down!"

"I don't know, Akamatsu-san, Saihara-kun can be pretty loud if you ask me..."

Toujou laughed louder, and Amami saw the camera tilt toward the ground as she held her sides.

"Oh my gosh, Amami-kun, stop it before Toujou-san falls over!" Akamatsu laughed.

"Okay, okay..." Amami smiled. 

"Wanna go out for celebratory lunch tomorrow?" Akamatsu asked.

"Sure." Amami nodded.

"I would like that." Toujou said.

"Then it's settled." She said.

"Just like those two in Momota-kun's bed?" 

Toujou fell over laughing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Amami's dorm room is next to Kiibo and Ouma's, and Saihara and Momota live next to those two on the other side. Still don't know who his roommate is. Heck maybe he doesn't have one.


End file.
